A Living Nightmare
by schmo
Summary: Every child and a unique pokemon Are one. But when Tanpopo's pokemon is lost and confused, and hurting people in result, What can she do to save the world from... herself? better then it sounds.. if it sounds bad
1. 5 years ago

**A living Nightmare**

Every child and one unique pokemon Are one. But when Tanpopo's pokemon is lost and confused, and hurting people in result, What can she do to save the world from... herself?

* * *

New Moon Island, twelve years ago, Clear skies, every star in sinnoh is visible. 

A dark, black, unidentifiable shape is squirming in mid-air. The matter surrounding it is being twisted and turned, over and over. An hour-glass shape begins to form, and soon, an entire body makes its way into existense. A small head pops out of the black body, then becomes enclosed in a red collar, and a white cloud of fuzz builds its way from the top of the head. Two sky blue eyes open up, and arms begin to form from over large shoulders. A small cloth-like tail unfurls from the bottom of the body, and a pokemon is born.

"R-rai?"

* * *

Canalave City, five years ago, drizzle rain, heavy fog 

Tanpopo Tanaka lays in bed, tossing and turning. Miwa and Gordo watched their child in horror. They were the very first family to have a child afflicted by these neverending nightmares. Their poor daughter, caught in the snare. It frightend them beyond belief. The rain pounded harder and harder with every second.

"R-r-rai-ia' Tanpopo would say, then stop and gasp. She would moan and moan, the make stuttering "d" noises. "D-d-d-d-d-d-d-r-rai-i-i".

Miwa cried into Gordo's shoulder, clinging to his shirt with her pale hands. The Father of Tanpopo and wife of Miwa, Gordo Tanaka, comforted the mother, holding her in his mucsular arms, rubbing her back. He too felt tears form in his eyes.

Tanpopo had been asleep for three days, moaning and suffering. Unable to wake up. Worried in distress, the parents called on a man, a sailor, for advice. He suggested using an item called the Lunar Wing. The parents called on and expert to retrive it. But so far, they had seen her off just yesterday.

A strike of lightning hit not too far off from the city. Followed by a clap of thunder no man or woman could sleep through. But still, Tanpopo slept. though she did scream at the sound of the clap.

All of the sudden, the door of the little house burst open. A in her mid-teens stood, wet and soaking. Her black-blue hair clung to her face, and her clothes hung heavy. She ran in and stood in between the parents of Tanpopo. She placed her bag on the bed and unzipped it. Out of it she pulled a magnificent Feather. It sparkled like the stars did on a clear night. And a glow eminating from it shined like the moon when it was at its fullest.

The Teen Took the hand of the , and placed the feather in it, so that Tanpopo was gripping it gently.

"Natalie.." Miwa said to her eldest daughter. Natalie turned. She was also crying. Her youger sister was suffering a pain that she could never describe. And Natalie was worried beyond belief. The Feather Natalie had brought began to glow brighter, and the light traced Tanpopo's body as well.

It Blinked up and down a few times, then Tanpopo opened her eyes in utter shock. She Flew up into a sitting position and held her chest with her free hand. Tears flowed endlessly from her cheeks. She breathed Heavily. Her heart pounded with great intensity.

Her entire family cried too. Sure they were happy she was back, but they felt how she felt. Shocked and confused. Or at least, they tired too.

* * *

So here I am, writing Pokemon Fanfics now. I've been very interested in Darkrai lately, so i've made my own story about it. Tanpopo is not a Hikari/Dawn look a like. Natalie is. I'll find a look for Tanpopo eventually. Im going to relate this story to the mysterious ghosts that appear in the old Chetaeu on the game some how. I don't know yet, but i will. Watch me. Reveiw please! 


	2. 5 years later

5 years later,  
Canalave City, Midnight, Partly cloudy skies, Humid, apparently a storm was here not long ago.

Tanpopo awoke to a strange noise. It almost sounded like a honk, but the 'h' was elongated, to make it sound like 'Chhhhoooonnnkkk". It was a noise that was stretched to last about three seconds, then dissapear. After the disturbing noise, another noise came after, every single time. This second noise was more relaxing, and sounded like a short sigh, so low, it was like a whisper. Well, combined, theses noises made an even bigger noise. A noise that kept Tanpopo up before. This noise was none other then,

snoring.

'Who was snoring?' you might ask? None other then Weema, the baby Turtwig that Tanpopo had hatched all by herself. Weema, the rather small turtwig, that managed to make such loud noise despite her fragile structure. Weema, the very first poke'mon that Tanpopo could call her own.

Groggily, Tanpopo covered Weema's mouth and Nostrils with her right hand. In a couple of seconds, Weema had woken up, and Tanpopo removed her hand from the turwig's miniscule face.

"Turrrrrt?" it asked, worried that its companion was up this late.

"Weema," Tanpopo said, half asleep, "Please, don't snore." Weema blushed and put an anshamed look on its face.

"Wig." it apologized quickly.

"Thank you." Tanpopo said with a sleepy smile. She gave the turtwig a goodnight kiss on its forehead, then laid back down to sleep. Weema crawled up closer to Tanpopo and snuggled against the back of her head, taking warmth from her long black hair.

Underneath Tanpopo's wingull feather pillow, a soft green glow intensified. The lunar wing was taking effect again. Repelling the nightmares that tried to break through the barrier of Tanpopo's dreamland.

Above the small Canalave house, a medium sized black frigure floated, drifting, waiting. It was confused and panicing, though those emotions did not show from its expression and body language. The figure floated down to the window of a . The slept peacefully, and nothing seemed to be bothering her. Not even the snoring Turtwig that lay by her head. The Figure whispered something to itself. "dar..." it said sadly. It had come to know the by the feather under her pillow. The glowing force that refused poor Darkrai entry into the house. The black poke'mon repeated the actoin he tried to complete every couple of days. He went right through the walls of the house. But, like every  
other time he tried, the green glow reached out from under the pillow and engulfed Darkrai in its power. "RAIII!" it would shout, then be pushed outside the house.

A loud but unrecognizable sound had disturbed Tanpopo in her sleep. Not much though, only enough to caused her to change postion. She moved Weema over her ear, thinking subconciously that the turtwig was her pillow. The green Turtle poke'mon awoke, puzzled as to why it was being held on its owner's head. Its eyes burst wide and it paniked when it saw the dark poke'mon floating outside the window. It struggle to break free of Tanpopo's grasp, but everytime Weema moved, Tanpopo gripped tighter.

Darkrai looked sadly at the and her turtwig. He looked lonely when he looked at the , and envious when he locked eyes with the Turtwig.

The Turtwig looked at the poke'mon outside the window. The Black Figure revealed its eyes, which were hiding below a white fluff-like substance coming out of its head. It gave the the turtwig a dirty look. Weema 's eyes grew wide and afraid, and it struggled even more to break free of tanpopo's grasp.

The dark figure back away, then turned its back to the house. It floated above the slate stone ground, and let a tear escape and hit the walkway. Darkrai wiped the tears that were soon to follow.

The Pokemon vanished before Turtwigs eyes. For a second Turtwig was even more scared, but then it relaxed and sighed knowing the poke'mon was gone. However, Weema began to panic once again when Tanpopo squished her closer to her head.

Darkrai Flew back to New Moon island, letting its sparkling tears flow the entire way there.

* * *

Second chappy up, still no action, but i promise that i will start the journey in chapter 3 or 4. it depends how i explain everything before that. Review please! i really like the way this chapter turned out. 


End file.
